pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Marin
Thomas "Tom" Marin is Hanna's father and the ex-husband of Ashley. They separated sometime during 2008, before the start of the series. Partially because of their separation, Hanna starts acting out by shoplifting. Tom comes back into his daughter's life only after she starts to get in trouble, simultaneously springing a fiancée and future step-daughter on his biological daughter. After her first problem is resolved, Tom disappears again for almost an entire season, not reappearing until his daughter is once again facing difficulty. Hanna finds it very difficult to connect with her father, as she feels he has abandoned both her and her mother. Ashley also has a constrained relationship with him, and it seems that she still has feelings for him whenever he is around. Isabel and Tom are now married. He is set to return in season four. Season 1 'Casn you Hear Me Now?' Tom is physically absent from the series, as he had never contacted his daughter since divorcing Ashley, but that changes when he calls his daughter and invites her to have dinner with him. Tom comes over to pick Hanna up for their date, and Ashley prepares to go as well, but Tom lets her know that he intended to only take Hanna, leaving a fully dressed Ashley to feeling rejected, but not wanting to show it. Before her outing with her father begins, Tom makes a comment about Hanna's driving, and she immediately deduces that the only reason that he came was because Ashley called to inform Tom about the wreck Hanna did to Sean's car. She almost does not agree to go, but he explains everything and promises Hanna that they will get through the problem. In the end, they go to the shooting gallery in the Jolly Rogers, skipping dinner and finally connecting again. Later, he invites Hanna out for dinner once more. At the beginning of the date, they bond and discuss things, but then a bombshell is dropped on Hanna when two other guests join their dinner party. Tom introduces Hanna to his fiancée Isabel and her daughter Kate, two surprises that Hanna had never known about. Hanna feels traded in for another family, and dinner is very uncomfortable for Hanna. To add insult to injury, Tom brings up Hanna's accident while Isabel is going on about Kate's talents and lets her know that he has arranged for her to make up the damages by working for Mrs. Ackard. Hanna makes the most of the bad situation by cracking jokes to ease the tension. The jokes fall flat and the dinner feels even more awkward for all. This is the start of Hanna and Kate's rough and rival-like relationship throughout the series Season 2 Tom returns in "The Goodbye Look" once Hanna is in trouble again. Before coming, Hanna argues with her mother about his returning, telling her not to try so hard for a man who cares so little about them.After the whole Ian-church fiasco, Ashley and Tom go along with the other parents suggestion to have Hanna see a therapist. Hanna is angriest about the not seeing her friends aspect and balks when her father suggests that the decision can be 'adjusted' in the future. She finds her father's involvement hypocritical, when he has so little interactment with his daughter in the first place. As a result, her father announces that he will be sticking around Rosewood for a while. Hanna is not impressed and walks away, rebuffing her father's attempt to endear his daughter. Ashley questions whether Tom's announcement was a reaction to Hanna's accusation or a premeditated thought, and Tom responds to the latter. He tries to endear his ex-wife by offering her a martini, a pastime of the former couple, but she rebuffs his offer too, firmly suggesting wine instead. Later, while doing dishes, Hanna ignores Mona's phone messages. Her father lightly questions her about it, but she is mostly unresponsive. He apologizes for Hanna's not being able to see her friends, but calls it the right thing to do. Hanna then points out that she only sees him when she is in trouble, not ready for her father's return to her good graces. She accuses him of abandoning her and listens placidly to his apologies, dismissing them as meaningless. In "My Name Is Trouble," Hanna finds it surprising that Ashley is pandering to Tom's food preferences in preparation for his return to their home in Rosewood. Ashley tries to convince her daughter to give her father another chance, even though he's made mistakes. Later at home, Tom tells his daughter about some of the differences that he is having his fiancée, though Hanna isn't totally interested. She also doesn't seem upset to hear that his father is having problems with Isabel. When Hanna later sees that her father and her mother are getting along well together again, she also sees a text on her father's cell phone from Isabel apologizing for something. Hanna secretly deletes the message in hopes of giving her parents a second chance with each other. In "Never Letting Go," we see Tom again. Once more, he deals with his daughter's remarks about him always jumping ship. When he announces that he is leaving Rosewood the next day, she calls it typical of him. Before the fashion show, Tom finds Hanna dancing in the kitchen. When she catches sight of her dad, she yells at him for scaring her. She is cold towards him, mentioning that he was supposed to leave (although he has come with Thai take-out, trying to win Hanna over). He replies that he has decided to stay so that he won't be again leaving while she’s mad. He adds that he would like to stay for the fashion show. But, Hanna doesn't accept this explanation and accuses him of loving her mom and staying for that reason, not believing he would stay for her alone. He denies it, so she tunes him out. After Tom leaves the kitchen, Hanna unceremoniously throws the Thai takeout (bribe gift) in the trash. .At the show, Ashley approaches Tom during cocktail hour to reassure him that the distance between him and his daughter is due to complications with Hanna at this time, not due to any fault of his. But Tom disagrees and takes the blame for the distance between them. He compliments Ashley on her dress and apologizes for not complimenting her enough while they were together. He then asks her to slow dance. Hanna in search of a drink passes by at this auspicious moment, and her suspicions about why her father has stayed are confirmed.Back at home after the show, Tom tries to congratulate his daughter, but she cuts him off by again bringing up the fact that he was expected elsewhere, this time supposed to be in his hotel. He lets Hanna know that he agrees with her assessment, although he previously denied it: he still has feelings for Ashley. He admits he wants to stay for her and not pretend it's for Hanna. At this Hanna finally softens, smiles, and bids him farewell for the night. In "Surface Tension," Hanna and Emily spy Ashley and Tom giggling before kissing. The two make their way up the stairs, and the girls duck their heads back in before Hanna's parents realize that they were being watched. Ashley warns Tom to tiptoe and lower his voice so that they can make it upstairs undetected - towards Ashley's bedroom!"Save the Date" picks up the next morning with Tom entering the kitchen where Hanna and Emily are sitting. Hanna plays dumb about her father's sleeping over, putting on a surprise face. He starts making excuses, but Hanna makes a "yeah, right" face. Then Ashley enters, expressing her surprise at seeing Tom awake (or maybe her surprise to see him showing his face to the girls in the kitchen). She then catches sight of a pile of mail and asks about it. Emily says it was on the doormat when she came back last night (obviously Ashley and Tom were too drunk to stop and pick up a detail like that), so thoughtful house guest that she is, she brought it inside. Ashley hands Hanna an envelope addressed to her, and Hanna reluctantly admits to her mother that it is from Isabel. She pointedly uses it as a coaster for her coffee instead of opening it. But, Ashley wants to know what her competition is writing her daughter and tears the envelope to expose Tom and Isabel's save-the-date." Curtly, she informs Tom that he is getting married in six weeks. It's all awkward turtles after that.Later, when she is alone, Ashley fingers the save-the-date when Tom drops in, having wanted to see her in his hotel room. She offers by way of explanation the fact that Emily is in the hospital. Tom tries to persuade Ashley to go out with him, but Ashley turns him down, calling the previous night together a mistake. She tells him to go home, and he takes the bait; he sets his copy of the house key down on the counter next to the invite and leaves out the door, leaving Ashley standing alone in her foyer. She has realized that she doesn't want to be his other woman. In the evening, Ashley cleans out the fridge of all the food items she bought for Tom. Hanna reveals that she knows everything about her father's past romance, so she can openly argue with her mother to give her father another chance. But, Ashley insists that it is the right thing; Tom is about to marry Isabel, and now he is sleeping with another woman. Ashley feels like hers and Isabel's situations have been completely reversed. As a result, wedding preparations continue as planned, with Tom trying to contact Hanna in order to arrange for her to try on bridesmaid dresses with Isabel. Hanna initially refuses, but after seeing Caleb's family situation, decides to give her father and his relationship with Isabel another chance. Tom becomes enraged when Hanna skips making a toast at the rehearsal dinner and instead gets drunk, resulting in her throwing up all over Isabel's wedding dress. He snaps at Hanna in the bridal suite, accusing her of purposefully trying to sabotage the wedding (after she tried so hard to make nice with Kate) and turns a deaf ear to her excuses about Kate getting drunk too. Grandma Marin steps in for Hanna, so Tom prematurely ejects both of them from the party. The next day, Tom forgives Hanna in her room before the wedding. But, later, "A" forces Hanna to sabotage the wedding, so mid-ceremony, Hanna interrupts and asks to speak to Isabel. Tom says in a warning voice that it can wait, but Hanna insists that it cannot, so she tells Isabel about her parents sexual fling when Tom came back to Rosewood. Isabel is shocked and asks Tom if it true, as he is standing right behind Hanna when she makes her revelation. Tom is silent, so Isabel stalks off. Fearful, Hanna turns to face her father and mumble a "sorry," but Tom does not answer her. In "Father Knows Best," Tom can't take Hanna to Rosewood Father-Daughter dance due to a "prior commitment"; leading Hanna to go the dance alone. It is most likely due to the Hanna-Kate drama that took place in "The Naked Truth." Season 4 Tom is set to return in "Under The Gun" for unknown reasons (probably because Ashley is in New York). Appearances (9/95) 'Season 1 (1/22)' *Can You Hear Me Now? 'Season 2 (8/25)' *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *Never Letting Go *Surface Tension *Save the Date *I Must Confess *Over My Dead Body *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares 'Season 4 (TBA)' *Cat's Cradle *Under The Gun Category:Characters Category:The Parents